The present invention relates to the field of the textile industry, in particular the processing of yarns for rugs or carpet upstream of a heat treatment unit and a process for texturing yarns for rugs or carpet, upstream of a heat treatment unit.
The invention also relates to a device for implementing this process.
Texturing yarns prior to heat treatment is an operation that is commonly performed and usually involves a modification of a yarn originating from spinning to give it different properties from the original ones, namely an increase in its volume, a change in its appearance or its tactile features.
For this purpose, we know, from FR-A-2 359 912, a texturing nozzle of one or more yarns consisting of synthetic filaments, for obtaining, at the outlet of the nozzle, a yarn with a silky hand comparable to that of a wool yarn, this yarn being taken over, at the outlet of the nozzle, under tension, for fixing heat treatment by continuous passage in a heat setting or similar machine. The texturing thus obtained consequently allows making yarns for furniture or textiles with an appearance similar to that of wool.
There are also known yarn crimping methods, which consists of leading the yarns between two feed rollers that force said yarns into a compacting channel. This compacting channel, called crimping box, is usually equipped at its opposite end to the rollers with a check valve to ensure compaction of the yarns inside said crimping box. It results, by increasing the friction of the fibers or yarns on the walls of the compacting box, that the material that must be curled will lose, at the outlet of the feed rollers, their longitudinal presentation, in order to take on a crimped presentation generated by the downstream friction of the yarns on the walls of the crimping box. This crimping is made permanent by a subsequent heat fixing treatment, after deposition of the crimped yarns, in a loop on a conveyor belt moving in fixation machines by steaming or otherwise. The yarns leaving the processing machine present with a significant change in appearance, mainly due to the permanent crimp given to them. Such crimped yarns are more particularly suitable for making tufted rugs or carpets.